Winter Past and Present
by MsJDarcy
Summary: is winter, there is a blizzard, and Guy is out in it. In the past, Marian would prefer he stay away. In the future, Marian wants him home. Set in both pre-season 1 or during season 1 and post-season 2 AU.


**Title:** Winter Past and Future  
**Author:** MsJDarcy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Robin Hood  
**Pairing(s):** Guy/Marian  
**Disclaimer:** Robin Hood is the property of the BBC and their associates.  
**Summary:** It is winter, there is a blizzard, and Guy is out in it. In the past, Marian would prefer he stay away. In the future, Marian wants him home.  
**Author's Notes:** Written from the prompt 'winter', there were a couple of scenarios I had floating through my head, so we have a fic set both pre-season 1 (or during season 1 if you prefer) and post-season 2 AU.

--------------------------------------------------

The knock on the door of Knighton Hall could barely be heard above the howling wind which buffeted the manor. Marian pulled her shawl closer around her and moved to answer the door. Snow had been falling throughout the night, and the fury of the storm only increased throughout the day. She had not thought it possible to travel in such conditions. But when she thought of whom their expected visitor was, Marian was not surprised by his perseverance.

The dinner invitation had been extended by her father some days ago, and the opportunity accepted immediately. She had hoped that the cold of the blizzard would have cooled whatever fire was stirring inside him and kept him away from her. But she now feared that the wind had instead only served to fan the flames.

Marian opened the door and the man entered in a swirl of snowflakes. His hair was damp and flattened against his head, and his shoulders covered in snow. Marian took the extra coat and scarves which he had worn, as he shook the excess snow off his boots.

Were it anyone else standing in her door, Marian would chastise them for travelling in such conditions, and guide them to a seat beside the fire. Were it anyone else, Marian would not hesitate in showing them hospitality. Were it anyone else, Marian would ensure they were comfortable.

But the man standing in her door was not anyone else. It was Sir Guy of Gisborne. And as he looked down at her she realised that he would go through conditions twice as worse just to be by her side.

The snow continued to fall and the wind continued to howl. A shiver ran through her, and in the intensity of his gaze, Marian found that it was her comfort which was disturbed.

So she said nothing.

----------

Marian paced across the floor boards of Gisborne Hall, wishing the front door would open. The wind howled around the manor, as Marian pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. The roof of one of the peasant's houses in the village had been damaged by the storm. And so her husband was now out in the blizzard, seeing to the family's needs and ensuring they would be safe. There was a time when Marian would have been by her husband's side, but she now had other responsibilities, and her own family to care for.

She thought back to a similar storm, many years ago, back when she and Guy were different people. Back then Marian didn't want Guy to come through that doorway, and wished that he was far away in some land where snow was unheard of. But then time passed, circumstances changed, feelings evolved, and now Marian wanted nothing more than her husband safely back home with her.

Marian rushed forward as the door opened, and ushered Guy inside. He entered amidst a swirl of snowflakes with his hair damp and flattened against his head. Marian took his coats as Guy removed his boots and headed further inside the manor.

Marian wrapped her blanket around him as he sat down by the fire and she handed him a goblet of warmed wine. She picked up a towel from the table and stood behind him drying his hair. Guy caught one of her hands and looked up at her. And she knew, just as she did all those years ago, that he would go through conditions twice as worse just to be by her side.

The snow still fell around them and the wind still battered the house, but in the intensity of his gaze, Marian found warmth and comfort.

And she said nothing.

Because words were not needed.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I've written Robin Hood fic, so any comment would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
